Equalist Treaty
by Toracira
Summary: This is a ReaderxBolin Ledgand of Korra fanfic. You are an equalist who's changing her idea on the world. And maybe even changing her side.
1. Chapter 1

1

* * *

It was hard to watch it, the revolution go on. The benders seemed to be winning and you hated it. But deep, deep down you knew that you choose the wrong side.

You had been an equalist from the beginning, you had been pulled off the streets of Republic City years before the actual revolution began. You were trained from then on and you showed the most promis ut of all the other street rats with you. After two years of training you were recruited as Amon's right hand, it was a huge honor. Many of the other's you grew up with would glare at you as you walk through the halls of the Equalist HQ but you didn't care, you were one of the most important people in the revolution, you gave more orders than you received, you were on the top of the heap.

And it all started, the fighting inside of you, when the final mission was given.

You were sitting in the bleachers with a popcorn box between your knees concealing your glove. You've never really liked popcorn but you ate a few. As the match began you watched each of the teams walk into the arena. Your eyes sized each of them up, the Wolf Bats you thought were one of those type of people you hated, the stuck-up-rich-cheating-get-whatever-they-want-ass- holes . The Fire Ferrets on the other hand seemed to walk with pride, but a pride not like the Wolf Bats. More like a you-can't-bring-us-down, pride. The kind of pride you had. _No_ you tell yourself, _they're all benders, they're ruthless._

The bell sounded and you knew the water boxing was a dirty move, though you've never been to a pro-bending match before. You instantly fell in love with it, the intricacy, the split second strategy change, the whole game. _If I was born a bender this is what i'd be doing_. You shook your head getting rid of the thought, the whole game you were rooting for the Fire Ferrets, though you thought it was disgusting what you were doing. The match ended and the Wolf Bats had won, which you thought was relieving, you didn't want the Fire Ferrets to lose their bending...you were perplexed and horrified with what you just said, you were supposed to want all benders to lose their bending.

The signal was given and you calmly pulled up your face mask and took your glove to electrocute the metal bender who was posted at the doorway next to you, you then rushed down the steps taking off the disguise and pulling on your mask. Running around the corner then slowing yourself down and turning the corner to meet Amon and the body guards.  
Amon looked at you with someone else with him.

"Change of plans" he said "Go make sure the avatar and her team mates don't get in my way". You were shocked You was supposed to be his right hand and he just walked off with your replacement. You still went on to do what he asked. when you turned the corner you saw them all floating in the water, all you had to do was use the glove to electrocute them, Amon's voice boomed through the arena and you felt doubt in what he said. The floating benders looked at you and you caught a pair of green eyes.

You were confused and betrayal stabbed your heart. You threw your glove on the floor and pulled off your mask. Amon was finishing up and you did what you were told to do, distract them. Thinking it over now you made a split second decision and got on your knees in front of the water, head hanging low, your arms outstretched and said the two words you never thought you'd say.

"I surrender."

* * *

I know not very BolinxReader, but this is just the first chapter, i'll update once i have a good amount of comments and reads or views or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

2

* * *

You were breathing heavily your heart pounding in your ears, you were furious with yourself. _Surrendering to those oppressing benders_.

You could tell that they were looking from one to another and you heard them swimming toward you. When they raised out of the water you felt a hand on your shoulder. _Amon must be safe by now since everyone is screaming_.

Then and there you made another split second decision, to go back on your other decision and flee. You grabbed the hand on your shoulder and flipped them into the water. You didn't turn around to see who it was you just ran. And you fell over when the earth around your feet came up and locked around your ankles. You were stunned for a second and more earth came around your wrists, trapping you there. At least you didn't go down without a fight.

You hear a "Korra what are you doing?" and then the electricity hit you. It was demeaning to be attacked with your own weapon. You screamed and wailed in pain. Then the world went black.

You woke in a jail cell,_ i won't tell them anything_, you promised yourself. You heard a plain "She's come to." You look up to see the avatar walk over and yell "Where is Amon?!" you stayed silent. "Where is he?!" she slammed on the metal bars. "let me in" The avatar asked the guard. He did as he was told to and she stepped in and took you by the caller holding you up. "I'm going to ask you one more time, where is Amon. Tell me or else?" her hand protruding a small fire.

You smirk and sigh "What are you going to do if I don't?" you hear yourself say "kill me?" She drops you hard and walks out. You sit there and wallow in your split second decision consequence.

* * *

3rd person

"Come on guys it could work." Bolin urges them

"What, taking an equalist out on a date?" Korra says sarcastically

"No, not a date a reward for giving us information." he says with an explanation voice.

"But she hasn't talked yet" Mako ads

"But she will talk while we're there." He pleas "Please, I have a feeling that she really did want to turn herself in."

"Then why did she run?" Korra questions

"She must have thought it over and gone back on what she thought." Bolin explains

Korra signs "Fine, but make sure she comes back to her cell."

"Asami" Bolin turns to her "Can you let her borrow some of your clothes."

Asami was about to say no, but Bolin was making those puppy dog eyes "Fine" she digs around in her bag "Here she can wear these" she shoves some clothes at Bolin.

His face brightens up "Thank you." and he rushes down the hall but turns back and says "You won't regret it!" and with that he rushes off to the Equality's cell.

* * *

You're sitting in your cell wallowing in pain and betrayal when an energetic voice outside asks the guard to let him in. _Oh yay more threats_. But you heard a please and a gentle asking, not forceful. You look up to see the green eyes you've met before. He gives you a great big smile. and plops the bundle of something in his arms on the bench next to you.

"You ready?" he asked " 'Cause I'm taking you out!" This shocked you thoroughly. _Is he crazy or something?_

You go back into character "No." you say firmly.

His face drops "Why not?" he says

"Why do?" you snap back. which you realized didn't make any sense.

"Because I wanted to go to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery but i didn't want to go alone." you were put into a state of shock, you didn't even hear past Narook's Noodlery. As a street rat you ate mostly table scraps from that place and it still tasted amazing, you had always dreamed of going there and having a real meal.

"okay I'll go" you said quickly.

the boy's green eye's lit up "well that was easy."

"yeah, yeah, yeah." you retorted "just go so i can change" the boy nodded and exited he then asked the guard to put up a rock wall so that you could change. It was nice enough for him to ask and the guard did so. You also couldn't believe the clothes, black tight pants and a silk red and pink high-collared top. You left my hair down.

He returned and escorted you out to the sato mobile waiting for both of you, he helped you in and he was a complete gentleman. _No_ you told yourself _he's only doing this to get information out of you_. But in the back of your mind you were thinking you could "accidentally" let a few things slip.

* * *

okay yes i know that was a little weird but you'll understand more when we get to the "date".

I'll update again when i get a lot of view and please review you don't have to say much all you gotta do is just say hi, just review.

It would make my day (more like my month).


	3. Chapter 3

3

* * *

We pulled up to Narook's and the lights from inside shone. The boy quickly got out on his side and ran around to open your door. As he did he put out a hand and said "This way madam". You thought it was cute how he was acting like a gentle man and decided to play along. you took his hand and replied "Thank you good sir." with a phony prosedges voice. He helped you out but you still thought it was weird that there were no guards or metal benders or anything. You let go of his hand and he guided you to the door you always yearned to enter.

You made your way past the door curtain and your nostrils were filled with the amazing aroma of water tribe food. You almost smiled but across the restaurant you spied Zano and put your head down hoping he didn't recognize you. Bolin pulled out a chair at an empty table for you (with your back to Zano), you sat and thanked him. He then sat at the chair next to you.

A waiter came to the table and Bolin ordered bowls of seaweed noodles for the both of you with a side of sea prunes. He looked at you and you looked at him, yep this is awkward. But you were able to get a good look at him in this awkward staring thing. He was stocky and strong, not much taller than yourself, with broad shoulders and soft facial featured. His eyes were soft and characterized like him, you could tell he was different than the others, he was gentle, maybe even naive. He suddenly put out his hand and said "Bolin." It was a bit pushed but you took his hand and replied with a "mm hmm." He lightly shook your hand and continued "and your name is…".

Two steamy bowls of noodles and a plate of sea prunes were placed on the table, interrupting you, but it wasn't like you were going to tell him anyway. he started to dig in and you were contemplating on whether he was eating it or inhaling it. He stopped looking up at me and realized he was being rude, but it wasn't like you cared. He gulped and apologized. "It's fine" you replied and took your first bit of noodles. It was...delicious and decadent and you loved it. You loved it so much you gave a tear away and it dropped into your lap as you wiped away it's trail, luckily Bolin wasn't paying any attention.

He looked back up at you, "what really is your name?" you were at a soft spot and you let it slip "Mala, my names Mala." You looked him straight in the eye, showing no weakness. He smiled, "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Then it hit you, this was an interrogation, well you knew it before but something deep inside you was scolding yourself, the equalist in you. But you felt such a rush, more of a rush than you ever got in a fight with a bender or sneaking around collecting information. You finally felt like you were doing something for yourself, like you were free, and right then and there you locked the equalist away and gagged her, it was your turn to be set free.

"You brought me here so i would tell you where Amon is, didn't you?" you calmly questioned him. He looked down into his empty bowl "that was what my friends thought it was, but" he paused to sigh "I saw something in you, you really did want to turn yourself in, but you talked yourself out of it, because you were scared of Amon. Weren't you?" You sat there silently, he was right, you always thought you were Amon's equal but, you were always chasing after him, never coming close to him.

"How did you even become an equalist, was there a sign up or something?" Bolin said trying to lighten the mood while still prying information for you, he obviously wasn't as naive as you thought.

You laughed harshly and gave him a hard glare "Like I had a choice." He gave a confused and slightly scared look. And you made another split second decision in that moment to tell him everything, to make him understand all the years of pain you went through. You softened my voice but it still had a cold edge. "My mother died in birth with me and my father was too grief stricken to raise me, so he left me on the streets as a child no older than a year."

Bolin gave a look of sorrow and sincerity. "I was a street kid too, my parents were killed when i was young too."

"I was found by another street kid,...Serena" you almost cried saying her name. "She cared for me and raised me, and even named me. Then...she got ill, she was always coughing and she'd often vomit. I was still no older than seven. Not long after she died."

You had to get a hold of yourself before you started crying. "I was scared and sad and fragile, Serena was a fire bender, she would protect me and i couldn't bend. But before Serena died she taught me how to defend myself, she taught me how to chi block, nothing more than a few punches so i could run from trouble." you paused stirring at your still steamy noodles "When i turned around twelve and started,...changing, I started to get bothered more then i started to get abused,...sexually abused. I always was able to wiggle my way out of the situation because of my chi blocking so i was never hurt, but it was horrible. Everywhere i went i was afraid and i'd often cry myself to sleep just to find another street rat on me," you lowered my voice but kept your fierceness

"Then a few days after i turned 14 i was walking around the streets and i was taken'. Picked up, just like that, I had heard that street kids had been disappearing but i thought nothing of it until i too was kidnapped."

"When the bag and gag were taken off of me i was face to face with Aomon, he told me all of this stuff about equalism and everyone being happy and together and then he manipulated me by adding in something about a world where everyone can feel safe, like they don't have to be afraid of being raped. I was won over by Amon's persuasive powers." you liked my lips.

"Then came the training...for me it was easy, for most of my peers it was rough. And they took most of their anger out on me and made me a social outcast. But i stuck it out and after a year i excelled those who bullied me and was appointed Amon's second in command, i was still tormented, but indirectly. But it didn't bother me. Well another year later we were given one last mission, i was to electrocute one metal bender and then stand next to Amon as his equal in this revolution, but when i got to my post…" a rage came over you thinking of this part. "Amon had another right hand, and i was told to keep the avatar and her team mates busy. And here i am."

Bolin looked down "I'm sorry,...you must feel horrible."

"Yeah." is all you could find yourself to say.

Bolin looked back up at you, his face brightened "How about another bowl Mala?" he practically shouted. _NO!_ you thought, you went to clamp your hand over his mouth, but your wrist was in another's grasp. You were afraid to look up, but you did, and holding you with the smuggest grin was Zano.

* * *

okay i know now it's not really a Bolin x Reader more of a Bolin x OC but I meant it to be this way, more like a Bolin x OC in the reader's view, sort...idk but yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter, next one up in...idk a few days?


	4. Chapter 4

4

* * *

You tried to pull away but he wouldn't let you budge. "You never said bye before you left, Stripes." his voice was still raspy but deeper than before. He leaned down to your ear and said not any softer "we also never got to finish what we started." It made you cringe to think about what he tried to do to you. But you found a way to turn the tables.

With a smirk you said back "You mean me beating the shit out of your ass?"

His eyes narrowed and he pulled you up from your chair by your hand, causing it knock over and everyone to look at you both. "You're right, I should have payback." He then slapped you with relentless force. Using your free hand you cupped your cheek, readying to make him pay when there was a slam.

Everyone silenced themselves and turned their attention to a rising Bolin. He glared intensely at Zano, which scared you. Zano let go of you and turned his attention to Bolin, "You wanna go pretty boy?" Bolin just silently walked up to him, he was shorter than Zano but he still wasn't backing down. All in a moment Bolin took hold of Zano's collar and pulled him up off the ground pulling an arm back ready to punch him to oblivion.

"You're going to regret ever touching her." he muttered darkly. You watched as the chubby manager came running out telling Bolin to stop. He didn't hesitate for a second, but dropped Zano with a thud, still glaring at him. The manager gave them both a good yelling, in the end Zano was banished and Bolin couldn't come back for a few days.

* * *

"I'm sorry..." You said to him outside the restaurant. Your chauffeur was gone as well as the Sato mobile.

He looked at you quizzically "Why?"

You sighed "Because it was my fault that you and Zano got into a fight, and he probably paid off the chauffeur to leave without us."

He only laughed rubbing the back of his neck "Nah, it's not your fault" he sighed "I guess this just wasn't our night." then he perked back up "Now come on, we have a police department to get to!" he started walking off.

The equalist in you whispered _you could leave, you could just run and go to Amon and beg for forgiveness_. But you were done with that, begging and following Amon, you were a different person now. And as Bolin turned when he realized you weren't walking with him you ran up and caught up with him, and he smiled at you. It wasn't one of his smiles you'd see him have on all the time; this was a sincere, sweet smile. You thought of smiling back but before you could he ran up to some passerby asking how to get to the police department from here. _How could he be so trusting, sweet, and caring while being obnoxious, naive, and ignorant at the same time?_

* * *

By the time you both made it to the Police department, not only was it still awkward but it must have also been like one or two in the morning. Bolin broke the silence of the early morning by exclaiming "Were here!" You spotted the avatar, a guy, and another girl sitting outside the building on the steps.

"Bolin, what took you so freaking long?" the guy called out, you could tell that he was the one who asked the avatar what she was doing before electrocuting you..._he has really weird eyebrows_.

"The chauffeur bailed on us, bro." Bolin replied. _So that's Bolin's brother? They don't look at all alike_. Bolin had round soft green eyes while his brother had sharper gold-ish eyes. Bolin was short and stocky, his brother taller than and not quite as ripped as Bolin. They only had the same light skin and raven black hair.

"Oh, he's so getting fired." A girl with the same raven black hair but slightly tanned skin and green eyes said. Her green eyes were different from Bolin's though, they seemed duller, colder. She wasn't much of a different body build than you but she did seem taller. _Wait, did she say she was going to fire him...she must be Asami Sato. She's a lot prettier than described to me before_.

Your eyes drifted over to the avatar's electric blue eyes, much like the other two, her eyes were sharp and cold as too. Her dark skin seemed to illuminate in the moonlight. Her build was almost a replica of yours, though she too was taller than you. She glared at you; you could tell she still wasn't a fan of you and you assumed she wasn't a fan of Bolin taking you out.

Everyone must have felt the tension between you two because they all fell silent as you calmly walked up to her, glaring back. When you were face to face with her you didn't hesitate and said with a sharp tone "I'll answer any of your questions."

You thought it a bad idea in your core but you wanted to take down Amon as much as the avatar and with that common goal you thought that maybe, you could get revenge through helping her. There was this tugging at the back of your mind as you explained to yourself why you agreed to that, it was saying there was one more reason but you shook it off, not able to come up with another reason.

* * *

Sorry for lying and taking so long, I've really been swamped with school stuff. The more you comment the more I'll be motivated to update...it makes me feel like you care.


End file.
